Living with a Mary Sue
by ChibiWolf18
Summary: During the production of another Vocaloid, an accident occurred, causing a mistake. All of the Vocaloid's now have to live with an annoying and arrogant brat. How will they cope? Is she as good as she says she is? (Don't take this story too seriously... I just wanted to write this)
1. Meet Mary Su- I mean Yumeine Utahime

It was a normal day in the Vocaloid mansion, and then suddenly, there was a huge explosion down in the basement, otherwise known as Master's lab. They all dropped what they were doing, and ran towards the room, Master was already standing in the doorway. "I'm so sorry..." He said, looking away from all of them, covered in the ash that came from the explosion. They all looked at each other, the Vocaloid1 group taking one for the team.

They clambered downstairs into the lab that they had all been in before. It was where the creation of all Vocaloid's took place. They cautiously walked along the rows and rows of wires and computers, and other various materials. After a while, they had finally come across a human shaped figure. It stood up tall, its curly hair making a silhouette. "Um... Hello?" Leon said, keeping his guard up."

"Mai name is, like, Yumeina Utahime."

This girl, who could now be seen in the dim light, had waist length blond hair with pink eyes. She wore a black singlet top with black arm warmers that, one the left, had yellow and pink dots and on the right, had yellow and pink lines through it. Her skirt was pink and she wore thigh high stockings that on the left had yellow and pink lines and on the left, yellow and pink dots. She wore black boots.

"Oh, okay. Are you a Vocaloid?"

"Leik, I am da most kawaii-desu Bocaroid eva!"

"Speak English please." Lola said, annoyed.

"I am! Wai r u insulting mee?!" She wailed in a high pitched voice.

"I wouldn't if I could understand you!"

"Well, at least ai don't sund druk!" She said, running out of the room crying.

"Well shit," Meiko said, "We're screwed."

* * *

"I wonder if they are okay." Kaito said, licking the ice-cream he had been eating before hand.

"Yeah, they sure are taking a long time." Len said, standing next to his sister.

"Hey," Piko said, "Can you hear that high pitched squeaking?"

Yumeina ran into the hallway, bawling her eyes off. Everyone else gave her a 'wtf' look. She looked like a candy shop exploded. "Um... Are you okay?" The strange girl looked up to Kaito, who was still eating the ice-cream. "Eww... Get away pervert." The bluenette had given her a confused look, and walked away slowly. "Um... Uh... Okay..." He managed to whisper quietly. "Oi, he's not a pervert!" Meiko said as she appeared behind her. "Why, do you leik him~!?"

"What!" Meiko exclaimed, confused by Yumeina's weird language.

"Sure~" She said.

Piko went up to her. "Listen, I don't know what shit you are trying to pull here, but no one appreciates it!"

"OMG!11! Leik, ur so hot!"

He stared at her. "Later, I'm outta here." He said, flipping the finger at her.

"Omg..." She said dramatically, "He talked to me!"

 _'My poor friend.'_ Len thought.

"Is Master alright?" Lola said, poking the unconscious man in the face.

"I think we should take him to the hospital." Meiko said, "I'll drive."

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"I'll drive." Kaito said.

* * *

"And this is your room." Leon said after an excruciating hour of showing her around.

"Leik, arigatou Leon-san."

"Please don't call me that. And what does arigatou mean...?"

"OMG!11 How do u nut now what arigatou means?"

"I don't speak Japanese? Never mind, I'll ask Yohioloid or Luka or someone."

"Hoo is Yoiholoid?"

"What, who?"

"YHIOROID!"

"What?!"

"YUHIULUD!"

Leon slammed the door behind him, not wanting to have to deal with her useless screaming. She started crying dramatically. "Y dus no 1 undastand mee!" She screamed.

"Hey!" Someone shouted on her right. "Shut up!"

"U dunt undastand me!"

The person next to her hit the wall next to her, giving her a jumpscare. "If u dunt stahp, I will report u to Meiko!"

No answer. "Yeah, I showed u!"

Later, Meiko had called everyone down to the meeting room (Aka. The lounge room).

* * *

Everyone had gathered on the various sofa's, chairs they got from the kitchen and dining room and some sat on the floor.

"Okay," Meiko started, "Since Master is going to be at the hospital for a few days, he has assigned another person to look after us while he is away. Remember what to do when substitutes are here."

Len raised his hand. "Who is going to look after us for the next few days?"

"Um... I think he said Chibi."

"Isn't she the Utau Master?"

"Yes. The others were busy, and she was free at the moment so she is coming over tomorrow and for the next few days. And even though she looks after the Utau's, same rules apply for our Master's. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'm." Everyone chimed.

Yumeina raised her hand. "Yes, Yume."

"Wat is a uta?"

"Uta? She is Defoko."

"No, not dat, Uatu."

"Oh. They are like you, but different."

"But I am better then them, right?"

"Sure..."

Piko shifted uncomfortably as she attempted to hug him. After a few minutes, he punched her in the face because she got too close. He got up and left.

"OMG... He touched me..."

Everyone facepalmed.

The rest of the evening went normally, Meiko and Kaito in charge temporarily.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. I have added myself there. but there is a reason. The reason being is because one of my Utau's, Mirai Okami, likes to poke fun at serious people, like Kenji, Piko, Tani etc... You will find out what happens soon anyways. I wrote this cuz I was bored and I wanted to write something like this but didn't know what to do. Anyways, VOCALOID ON~!

Ps. This chapter looks long, but its actually the shortest story I wrote. The only reason why its long is cuz I left lots of spaces between everything this time, for some reason :T


	2. Temporary Arrivals

The next day, when most of the Vocaloid's were getting up or already up, there was a knock on the door. Kaito, being one of the first up, walked up to the door to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, its Chibi."

"Oh, come in then."

"Okay."

Following her were four others: A girl with shoulder length brown hair who wore a black hoodie and shorts, another girl who had her brown hair tied up in pigtails, wearing a dress with green leaves on it. Both of them had green eyes. There was an older male who wore a cream coloured school jumper that also looked like a hoodie. He had silver hair with blue eyes. He was holding the hand of a small girl who had a straight fringe and her blonde hair was shoulder length. She wore a purple knee height dress with orange and purple arm warmers. She had light blue eyes. **(A/N: Sorry, I had to describe them cuz I have no links to the pictures... ^.^')**

The five of them entered the large house **.**

"So," Chibi had started, "What happened?"

"Well, there was an accident in the lab that caused a _**huge**_ explosion. Master got hurt but another Vocaloid, Yumeina Utahime, managed to get out unharmed. But I think something is wrong with her..."

"Like what?"

And almost as if by coincidence, Yume had burst through the door and started arguing with Miku.

"OMG! Wai do u hav 2 taik away mai spotlight!11! _**I'm**_ da best **BOKUROID** eva!11!"

"What? What do you mean?" By now, everyone had mastered her strange language and could 'translate' what she says.

"U get all da fanz!"

"You were only created yesterday and you haven't even been released." _'And I hope you're never released.'_ Miku whispered.

"Well screw u!" And she ran off crying dramatically.

Chibi turned to Kaito. "Does that happen often."

"Yes."

* * *

"Yo, Piko! Where are you?"

Mirai had been looking for her 'friend' for a long time now, and still he hadn't even appeared once.

"Boku no Piko, where are you?"

She sighed. He probably wasn't here today. Oh well, time to annoy Tani, Kenji or Gakupo again. Then, suddenly, Piko had momentarily looked out of the brrom closet. "Psst, Mirai."

"Wha?"

"Over here."

Mirai couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, so your finally coming out of the closet?"

"This is serious! My life could depend on this!"

"What is it?"

"There is girl right? She is obsessed with me!"

"Ha!"

"But, she might kill me or someone."

"Oh... what do we do?"

"I don't know."

Mirai opened her mouth to speak, but then they heard a high pitched voice call out. "Piko~ Where are you, my love~."

"Oh shit."

Piko went back inside the closet and closed the door shut, whispering "Pretend you never saw me." Mirai had started to look for a place to hide herself until the newer Vocaloid had come up to her. "Have u seen Piko Utatane?"

"No..." Mirai vaguely lied.

"Oh, okie~."

She had walked off cheerfully, leaving both Mirai and Piko to contemplate life. "Wow, she's creepy as shi-"

"Aha! I nu dat u had sen him! U lyar!"

"What?!" Mirai said, still confused by her language.

"Hou dar u trie to tak away Piko-kun from me!11!"

Mirai tried to run as fast as her short legs* could carry her, but she was too slow for the monster that ran her way. Eventually, Yume ended up tackling her and started pulling on her hair and slapping her. Piko stood there, wondering as to whether he should help the poor girl or not... Mirai, on the other hand, had acted on impulse and bit Yume on the hand, wounding her with bite marks. She ran off to Chibi, "Master! Yume is being mean to me!" Her fringe fell to her face as her pins had fallen off during the fight.

Chibi sighed, "Come on Mirai, me and your sister will help you." Chibi, along with Tani, took Mirai to the bathroom.

Piko had locked himself in his room, and Yume gave up looking for him.

* * *

Later that evening, Chibi went up to Meiko. "So, any news about your Master?"

"He's doing well, but he won't be back for another week or two."

"So, your stuck with Yume for another week?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh well, she'll be gone soon hopefully-"

"OMG! U guyz want mi ded? How cud u?!1? No 1 undastands me!" And again, she ran off crying like a little bitch."

"..."

"We better get some sleep now."

"Yeah, might as well."

 _In the end, no one on the same floor as Yume got any sleep at all that night._

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I am sooo sorry for adding in my characters in! I just couldn't resist because Mirai pokes fun at Piko and Yume is obsessed with Piko. Anyways, some random notes:**

 ***Mirai is short for her age (15) as she is only 150cm (4"11... This is my current height, actually... QAQ)**

 **Anyways, VOCALOID ON~!**

 **Ps. Sorry for being inactive for a long time... I didn't have any motivation or inspiration XD**


End file.
